Nightwing: A Maximum Ride Novel
by FlockPack
Summary: The flock is at a loss when Angel supposedly dies. Ella comes back from a place that almost killed her, but she won't tell the flock that though. Fang's gang and The Flock decide to stay together after Fang starts to glow orange and Iggy has been replaced by his clone. Gazzy starts sneaking off at night and now Max has three problems, two 2-year-olds, and betrayal. Google translate
1. Chapter 1

okay, so the site tells me the first chapter has to be rated k so I will just tell you the names of the chapters and where they are

Forbidden Love: secret facility

Ella's Story: the Martinez house

Fear: the Martinez house, forest, town, forest

Ter Bortch, Is He Really that bad?: normal lab, where experiments are held, secret lab

Coping: secret lab

The Dead Don't Talk: the Martinez house

I'll update this as I write them.

this is too short, lets do the POV in them

Forbidden love: unknown POV (it's really Ter Bortch though)

Ella's Story: Maya POV Ella POV Holden POV Nudge POV Fang POV Iggy POV Star POV Gazzy POV Kate POV Ella POV

Fear: 3rd person POV Ratchet POV Ella POV Ratchet POV Ella POV Ratchet POV

Ter Bortch, Is He Really that bad?: Iggy POV

Coping: Iggy POV Angel POV

The Dead Don't Talk: Maya POV Fang POV Aurora POV Gazzy POV Fang POV Gazzy POV Nudge POV FAKE Iggy POV

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Forbidden love

Maximum Ride

Forbidden love

So, my first book, hope you like it, it is set after angel due to the fact no one in this town has the last book! I have gotten 2 of my friends addicted to this story though, as an answer to most of the questions going to be asked, I'm a teenager on antidepressants and always on a permanent sugar high, which explains a lot. If you want another chapter I must get at least 1 review, actually, I couldn't care less, but if you do review I will put your name on the top of the chapter as a reward. I got that idea from avenging angels, P.S. everyone read her stories, now, all the true max fans will know that if there is a h in italics in brackets, like so, (_h_) that means enter a swear word of your choice here. Now, in my story Marion Janssen has a husband. And, **SPOILER ALERT! **He finds Marion kissing another guy!

I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, though I do ask that you ask before using AJ, I made AJ myself and I am very proud, if you ask I will say yes most of the time, like 999999 out of 1000000. Please don't email me, most of the time I don't check it though if you want the answer in a few months' time you can!

(Director POV)

'Let's try product immune on test subject JIG.'I said.

'Are you crazy? We don't want to damage him! We have no idea what it will do to him! It could potentially kill him!' the scientist screamed.

'Are you disobeying our direct order Jason?' the queen said coldly.

Jason replied instantly, 'no! Not at all your highness! I am your loyal serv-'

'Den get to it!' I snapped.

I heard a sigh as Jason scurried off. 'He von't last long,' I said to myself. I turned around and stifled a gasp, the queen of this small country was sitting there, looking even more beautiful than ever before. The last of the light rays hitting her hair as she undid her tight bun to let her long blond hair flow down, a slight breeze picked up her golden locks making her look like a masterpiece Vincent van Gogh and Leonardo da Vinci would be jealous of, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling, the perfect arch of her nose, her soft, full lips, the way she stuck out her chin in stubbornness, the only bad thing was how much she looked like Maximum Ride, the one always calling me 'borchy', what a stupid name! I'm the smartest man in the whole world! Well, 2nd smartest male in the world, the smartest is fang. Then I saw the queen smile and followed her line of sight, in that window was a 7-year-old curled up around a light brown teddy with white wings and a halo. It had taken us 2 months to track that teddy down, but that kid was depressed and wouldn't say anything before she got it, but when I showed it to her, her face brightened up like a lightbulb and she cried 'celeste!' than tucked it into her belt. Now she makes me look after the teddy-bear when she goes to her tests because she doesn't trust anyone else. She also likes the fact that I make sure she doesn't have any blood tests whatsoever. If only they knew the real reason for that. She is going to be devastated when I have to tell her the truth about her flock, and Gazzy. She is going to hate me, but she has to know the truth.

'You miss them don't you?' the queen asked.

'Und you,' I admitted.

'You know we can never be together.' She sighed.

'I can dream.'

'I have Caleb now, you must accept that.'

'He vill not care.'

'It's against the rules.'

'You did not care much for ze rules 11 years ago.'

'And now look at me.'

'Let's see your papers then, hmm? MJ, richest voman alive, queen, director, hot, vat else?'

She rolled her eyes.

'Fine,' queen MJ said and in two seconds flat she had her hand on my neck and her lips pressed against mine. I instantly pulled her closer.

'You guys done making out yet!' growled an Australian voice.

'No, not quite.' MJ replied as I jumped.

'I've been thinking,' he said.

'Dangerous hobby for you, Caleb.' I interrupted.

'Don't be so mean to my husband,' MJ smiled.

'Anyway, you're having an affair with him, so is it okay if I have an affair with someone?' Caleb asked.

'Okeydokey.' Marion said.

'Vat's ze mutant like? I asked.

'How'd you know she was a mutant!' he whisper-shouted even though all the rooms are sound-proof.

'It is obvious,' I replied.

MJ continued, 'you want to hide it from the country so obviously it's someone you can't be with,'

'You are only forbidden from ze mutants. So zerefore…'

'If it wasn't a mutant you would've just divorced me and gotten with her,'

'But that would be public and everyone will know about the rules you broke.'

'Why do you think we haven't called it off yet?'

'You two are too smart for your own good.' Caleb stated.

'We're the smartest beings to ever live,' MJ replied calmly.

'Except for Fang and AJ,' I commented.

'Fang is smarter than you two!' Caleb smirked.

He got death glares.

I heard footsteps and MJ jumped away from me.

'They-re ba-ack.' Caleb said with a perfect imitation of Poltergeists 2. Everyone hid their smiles with a scowl.

'How did the operation go?' the queen snarled.

The bravest scientist stepped forward and showed her a video of an unconscious strawberry blond boy with his wings spread out under him.

So, for anyone to incapable to realize, queen MJ is Marion Janssen, Caleb is MJ's husband, Roland Ter Bortch and MJ love each other, and Iggy is on the operating table, and Angel is at the facility, and Caleb loves a mutant. Something is being hidden about angels flock that mainly includes Gazzy, and Ter Bortch seems to actually care about the mutants! Once again, I'm a teenager on antidepressants and always on a permanent sugar high, which explains a lot. With reviews, please only put in complaints, suggestions, questions, and answers to my questions, I believe praise, while it might be nice, it is useless. Expect to see everyone from the past books reappear except the characters exclusive to Maximum Ride: final warning, and MAX a Maximum Ride novel because my stupid library allowed those books to be stolen! I hate that. L that's why when my brother-in-law stole a book from the library 3 years later when I found it belonged to his school I gave it to my school librarian to send to his school. I was 10, so innocent, when did that stop?

My question:

Would you rather there be miggy, mylan (or dax), sax, or mazzy?

Translation: would you rather there be max**_x_**Iggy, max**_x_**Dylan, max**_x_**sam, or max**_x_**gazzy?

This is mainly for Fax fans.

Don't worry, in my story none of these will happen, I'm the biggest Fax fan there ever was!

Adios amigos,

P.S. that's Spanish for goodbye friends!

P.P.S. did you know there's a book called 100 ways to kill Dylan?

P.P.P.S. one of my fave fanfics!

P.P.P.P.S. Dylan! Watch out for that gummy bear! LOL


	3. Ella's Story

Maximum ride

Ella's story

Lots of switching POV this time. I would also like to say that the top nine reasons for me not updating will be most likely these things:

1. My computer likes to turn things off for random reasons, including itself.

2. My laptop and my internet hate eachother

3. My dad won't let me borrow his computer

4. My dad won't let me borrow his other computer

5. My dad's 3rd computer is strictly for parts

6. My sister just got her laptop free of junk; she doesn't want me putting more stuff on it

7. My brother-in-law loves his laptop

8. There is no way in the world I'll even think about touching his new computer

9. My other computer is so my dad can teach me how to disassemble and assemble a computer. My dad basically spent six years learning how to hack stuff in uni.

I decided to give you another chapter quickly because I forgot how to add chapters.

I do not own maximum ride, James Patterson does, but I decided to be like him and add a plot hole. Max now has blond hair and Maya has blond hair with a magenta streak because they have been in the sun too much.

I also don't own the star wars reference I put in here as a joke. Bet ya can't find it! Make that 2. Hint: robots

** *FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day full of happiness.***

(Maya's POV)

We were at Valencia Martinez house.

'Any change?' I asked.

Fang shook his head. I went into the room and looked at the girl on the bed. Her light blond hair was matted, her legs hanging limply over the side of the bed. Her chocolate brown eyes were dull and without life, stared into space.

'Max? It's me, Maya, you wanna talk?' I said, hoping against hope that she would snap out of it.

'Why is it everyone I love leaves me?' she replied in a monotone.

'Oh sweetie, that's not true.' I was glad this was a talking day.

'Angel's dead, Ari's dead, Ella's dead,'

'Ella's not dead!' I insisted.

'There is no way she would have survived and everyone knows it so might as well admit it.'

I sighed. She was right. But I wouldn't believe THIS was maximum ride. This was just a pathetic excuse for a bird kid.

'Could you please just leave me alone? She asked.

'Kay,' and with that I left.

I went downstairs to conversation with star when the doorbell rang. Immediately Gazzy and nudge ran for the door. I sighed and went after them as they called out to me and when I saw them I couldn't help but gasp. Someone was standing in the doorway.

It was Ella.

'Hello, Maya,' she said sadly. 'Can, I see the others?'

I nodded and waited.

'Can, I come in?' She paused after the first word in every sentence.

My face must have registered my confusion as she asked again. I realized she was not standing in the door way as I first thought, but out in the storm.

'Of, of course,' I stuttered.

She came in slowly, eyeing me as if I was going to attack her, she followed me into the loungeroom where everyone was sulking.

'Who was at the door?' Iggy asked. Hearing four footsteps he twitched his ears and then turned around and hugged Ella. The rest of us ran up and hugged her but she didn't hug them back. She just stood stiffly until they receded. I wasn't the only one who realized this though. The motermouth has finally cracked. Nudge let out 2 months' worth of words. It was enough to drive me mad.

'OMG! Ella! We were, well I don't know about the others but I was so totally worried! Magnolia has been so lonely! How did you survive the dessert? What did that message mean? Where were you? Did you see anyone? Why didn't you contact us? How did you get here? How did you know we were here? Why didn't you hug us back? You are the most huggiest person in the whole entire wor-'

'Quiet!' Ella shouted and surprisingly, she shut up.

(Ella POV)

'I will tell you my story.' I said, _I hope you don't hurt me_. I stood away from the rest and started.

'I'm a Sciurumimusalbersdoerferus.' I said simply and braced myself. No attack came so I continued.

'We are rare, there are only 4 of us. There are rumours of someone else that is going to become the fifth one. These rumours are only among the mutants, but their spies are everywhere. I am the odd one out. I am free. The rest are in a cage. I also am, was, a C3. There was a huge argument about whether I should have been a P0, a R2 or a D2. But when they saw what I could do, they wanted to break me. They trained me to fight, and kill. I am not proud of what I did, but if I did what they said, they would give me food. It was kill or be killed, don't kill and don't eat, I wanted to live so I fought, and killed. The R block were mutants not trained to fight, D was ordinary humans trained to fight. C, well, it was the worst of the worst. We were all put in padded white cells. There were all sorts of things on the table. They took longer to break me though, every day at noon they put up holographic images on the walls, what was supposed to happen was we would attack anything that moved. It took a while for me to start attacking. On the 4th morning I started hitting the targets. I never missed, but I wish I did. Ten days later was when I first saw the gun, I picked it up, not knowing the damage it would do when the images stopped. Eventually the images appeared and went just as quick as they came. The images contained everything from humans to mutants to animals, even the directors, but the images that appeared most were you guys. The day I picked up the gun was horrible. When I heard the chime that meant they had stopped putting the images UP made me jump. I still had about 20 images to kill. I heard something behind me and spun around, these were the last three. BAM! BAM! BAM! I fired the horrid machine and waited, I wondered why the images of the two little children and the black-haired woman didn't disappear then I that the woman had caught her bullet a cm away from her forehead. I looked down at the little kids who had spreading rosettes on their chests as one fell. I suddenly knew why the images didn't disappear.

"You aren't images!" I said as the other child dropped, her eyes still open.'

(Holden POV)

It took me a second to comprehend this but suddenly I understood. Ella had murdered two innocent little kids.

(Nudge POV)

OMG!

(Fang POV)

The black haired woman caught a bullet!

(Iggy pov)

Great. I love a murderer. Sarcasm.

(Star POV)

She has better reflexes than Fang, Iggy and I put together. But even I couldn't catch a bullet!

(Gazzy POV)

Why was Ella looking at me, it was like it was me she killed.

WAIT A MINUTE!

(Kate POV)

'You murdered my clone!' Gazzy blurted out.

'I truly am sorry.' Ella said.

'Who was the other kid?'

'The clone of angel but…'

'You killed my sister's clone!'

'But it was an acci…'

'I can't believe you would do that! Even to a clone!'

'Guys!' I shouted, 'is your story finished, Ella?'

'Yeah, you said 10 days later but you've been gone 16 weeks.' Maya said.

(Ella POV)

_They didn't hurt me! So I guess I should tell them the rest, but not all, that would jeopardise my mission as well as the FP! How I missed them, from Nick to Nala, I wish I could do something!_

'Ella?' asked a voice. I saw everyone looking at me with terror in their eyes, and I knew why. I looked at what I was doing, I had just punched the concrete wall, but what scared them it that I punched THROUGH the concrete wall.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day full of happiness.***

Anyone else creeped out by Ella? I am and I wrote this! I will respond to almost everything except praise

Next question: do you guys want me to start spoilers for the next chapter?

Adios amigos!


	4. Fear

Maximum Ride

Fear

Why do if you have a broken ankle you CANT stay in bed all day writing stories? Grr. I'm planning to write this story before sending it. Woo! Replay just turned on! I wrote the song in this story. Please ignore previous statement. If I seem angry to you, sorry. I'm in the middle of a thunderstorm, under my bed, comforting my cat. To do this involves lots of hugs, kisses on foreheads, and lots of pillows and blankets smothered in my scent and now cat fur. My chin is really starting to hurt. She won't give me back the comfy pillow and it took about an hour to coax her to lie down on a comfy pillow how will she react to an uncomfy one? Plus the cat print on the uncomfy pillow looks almost exactly like her twin brother Sooky, run over by a truck than eaten by magpies, and her son Neo, who was eaten by foxes, well, maybe darker than Neo. I have about as much luck as Maximum Ride, animals just like eating my pets. Total will kill me for saying he muttered, like, MUTTered, get it? No? I didn't until I wrote it.

I don't own maximum ride. I also don't own monster high, where I got Frankie Stein's name from.

(3rd person POV)

*8 mins later*

-Ella left 7 minutes ago-

Fang was the first to regain his composure.

'What the (_h_) was that about!'

'I don't think Ella is human anymore.' Gazzy said slowly.

'What was your first clue?!' Iggy shouted. Obviously he was upset because he loved Ella, not that he would admit it.

'Guys,' Nudge said.

'How can she punch through a concrete wall without her knuckles even grazed?' Kate shouted, 'I can't even get through a wall!'

Total came in the room then, spotted the wall, and screeched to be heard above the nonsense, 'what did that?'

'What do you think? Ella!' Star screamed back.

'Guys,' Nudge said louder

'Ella did that?' Total muttered.

'No duh!' Ratchet replied loudly.

'Guys,' Nudge said even louder.

*5 mins later*

-Flock still bickering-

'Guys!' Nudge shouted.

'What?' Total asked.

Everyone turned to look at Nudge.

'Someone has to go find Ella, the storm still hasn't passed!'

Looks of anger turned to looks of worry.

'Who should it be?' Kate asked.

'I think Ratchet,' Star replied, 'he will be the best at tracking her down and I have no idea where she went so I can't catch up to her.'

'You're right, hurry up Ratchet!' Kate said.

(Ratchet POV)

*9 mins later*

I'm still walking through sludge in the pouring rain. _Why did I agree to this? Oh, right, Kate asked me to. That's so weak! I need to harden up! Maybe I should go back to my gang, but what would I say? Oh hey guys, I'm back, I left because I fell for an Asian model with super-strength and I had to save the world, so what have you been up to? Yeah that would go great! Can you spell sarcasm? What's that? Crying?_ I ran towards the sound. I approached a boulder and knew the crying was behind it, and then Ella started singing.

'Hush little mutant, don't you cry,

If you do we'll surely die,

But if they don't catch us, but they will,

Ella's gonna find your mum if she hasn't been killed,

And if your mum don't want you back,

Ella's gonna find the dad you lack,

And if your pa's already dead,

Ella's gonna get you a brand new bed,

And if that bed collapses on you,

Ella's gonna get some food that's new,

And if that food is all rotten,

Ella's gonna get a blanket of cotton,

And if that blanket is too cold,

Ella's gonna get you some play dough to mould,

And if that play dough is cracked and dry,

Ella's not gonna to you lie,

I'll put you in an adoption agency,

To adopt you myself, we'll be a family'

'Ella?' I asked, stepping out from behind the boulder.

Ella hissed and stepped in front of the cot. When she saw me, she stopped hissing but stayed in front of the cot protectively.

'What are you doing here?' she growled.

'Looking for you.' I answered.

'Please don't tell' she begged suddenly.

'Why?'

'If you do, she'll die.'

'Who?'

'Frankie. But she'll die anyway; she won't eat anything I give her.'

'Can I see her?' I asked gently. Ella hesitated.

'Okay,' she said finally and stepped aside.

I walked up to the tiny cot and looked at the bundle inside. A little girl looked up at me with sad, hungry eyes. I noticed immediately her eyes were different colours. One was violet, the other was misty blue. Her pitch black hair was curled up around her small face but if you looked closely, you could see two strawberry blond locks protruding from the black. But the most unusual thing was the zigzag down her face, on one side was tanned, the other was snow white.

'You understand why her full name is Frankie Stein now?' Ella said.

I laughed, 'all she needs are bolts in her neck.' Frankie turned over to show bolts in her neck.

'Spoke too soon?' Ella asked.

'Uh-huh,'

'Relax, it's just her necklace.'

'Necklace?'

'Yeah, it's more of a choker though, it's skin coloured and has bolts on it, don't tell anyone but the bolts are secretly dummies.'

'Who would I tell? Only we know about her.'

'Thank you for not telling.

'I want to visit her often though, she's adorable.' I chose to put my hand in the cot though, biggest mistake ever.

Before I knew it my whole hand was in her jaws and blood was oozing out her mouth.

'Frankie! No! Let go now!' Ella ordered.

Reluctantly Frankie opened her mouth and whimpered, looking longingly at my hand.

'Come on,' Ella said.

'Why?' I asked suspiciously, holding my hand.

'Frankie's poisonous.'

'What!'

'Here, this will heal the poison' Ella said passing me a bottle.

Naturally I drank half the bottle.

'And this will heal the wound.' She tied a piece of string around my hand.

'You're kidding right?' I said but gasped when the holes started to close almost instantly. 'Where did you get this? It's awesome!'

'Frankie made it.' My jaw dropped.

'She can't be more than 1 year old!' I shouted.

'She's three months old and extremely smart for her age, she's just started to learn to sit up by herself and how to turn her head 360 degrees.' Ella said proudly.

'So she can turn her head all the way around, invent string that heals instantly, but she can't sit up by herself?'

'Yeah I suppose she's a little behind, but she tries her best.'

'Behind?'

'Her mum was running by 4 days apparently. But there's one good thing to your bite!'

'Yeah, what?'

'I now know what she eats!'

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

'hey, how old are you?' she asked suddenly.

'17, why?' I replied.

'grab this' she said, handing me a gun.

'where did you get this?' I asked.

'I beat up a street gang until they gave me a gun. Anyway, Frankie obviously likes fresh meat so we're going hunting, that is, unless you want her to die of starvation?'

'Blackmail, you knew I almost died of starvation when I got kicked out of home.'

Ella said nothing but grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

'I prefer to hunt with this if I can't buy or steal, I don't like guns.' She explained.

'then why did you beat up a street gang just to get a gun?'

'be-because ni-nightwing always said to not rule out any options.' Ella's eyes filled with tears.

'What's the matter Ella?' I asked.

'The hole in the wall, I did that because the FP is locked away and I can't do anything!'

'Ella, you just punched a meter into solid stone.'

Ella opened her eyes and grinned goofily, 'I was looking for a bigger cave but now I guess I don't have to!'

'Why don't you come live in the house? Oh right.'

'No! I could live there and come here to feed Frankie and now I don't have to come back and forth all the time and properly camouflage the cave and now I don't have to spend all my time with her because I know she will eat something! I could do renovations and turn this cave into a proper home and I'll get plumbing in here and it'll be more like a house than a cave because I will get a camo door and Frankie can be more like a normal kid, living in a semi-normal house!' The hope in Ella's eyes was obvious.

'And I'll help you.' I replied. Ella beamed at me. 'What kind of mutant is Frankie?'

'Black mamba, cottonmouth, arctic tern, patu digua, Titanoboa, human, and sun bear,' Ella said proudly.

'Huh?'

'Poisonous snake, poisonous snake, bird, poisonous spider, giant snake, human, and bear with a yellow moon on its chest.' She explained.

'Wait, I learnt at school Titanoboas were extinct. What's up with that?'

'They are, the whitecoats need Titanoboa DNA not a live Titanoboa.'

'Wait a minute, if half of her animal side is snake, wouldn't she prefer rats?'

'Rats are perfect! But I don't know how to track rats, I can shoot them, but I don't know where to look.'

'I know! Pet stores! Snakes can be pets so we can buy dead rats from there! I'll pay!'

'Really? But she bit you!'

'She's still adorable, besides, I kinda feel connected to her, and I am aware of how cheesy that sounds.'

'Come on then,'

'But are you sure we should leave her? I mean, it might be safer, you know.'

'Okay.'

'Can I hold her?'

'You drop her, you die.'

'If I drop her I'll give you the knife.'

'I'm ready, let's go. And Frankie, no biting Ratchet.' Then Ella handed Frankie to me. 'It looks like she loves you and she only bit you because she was hungry and wouldn't bite me because I brought her up.'

'Wait a minute, it's still raining, how will we get to town?'

'You know how it's been raining for 3 month now?'

'Yeah, and?'

'Frankie, were gonna get you a couple of nice juicy rats to eat, does that sound good?' suddenly Frankie smiled and the rain stopped.

'Huh?'

'Frankie can control weather; it has been raining because she was upset and hungry. Frankie's mum can breathe ice and throw fireballs, controlling weather isn't too strange.'

'Let's go!'

*17 mins later*

'We're here' Ella said.

'Um could I probably stay out here with Frankie? Pet stores hurt my ears too much.' I asked.

Ella smiled, 'sure.'

She went inside flipping her brownish black hair over her shoulder. Suddenly I heard whispers from the people walking past: '…a newborn…' '…a teenage father!' 'Where's the mum?' 'That guy looks like trouble!' 'What's that hissing sound?' 'That poor kid' and I burst. I stepped in front of the six people saying those things looked them right in the eye and said:

'excuse me, I just had to say, I'm looking after the baby for a friend, I don't know anything about her mum except that she has been kidnapped when she was little and my friend helped her baby escape, I am trouble, you all could be dead by now, she is a poor kid because both me and my friend are broke and she hasn't eaten in a month because we only found out today what she CAN eat without being sick, and she heard you talking about us and hissed at you, how can she survive 3 months without food you ask? She can survive a lot more than you can, let's just say that.'

I smiled and sat back down on the bench outside the petshop.

'Bye now!' I said.

Ella exited the petshop and walked up to me.

'Um, why are they all staring at you,' Ella asked.

'Ella!' One of them shouted and tugged Ella away from me, 'stay away from him, he's a murderer!'

'Kayla? Is that you? And also, what did you say to them Ratchet?' Ella asked sternly.

'I just said that I COULD kill them if I wanted to.' I said.

'You mean with the help of Frankie?'

'No! I'm not going to let her kill anyone until she's at least 6!'

'Six?'

'I would prefer for it to be 16 but it's in her nature to hunt, maim, and kill, you can't control what she is.'

'Fine, no killing until she's six, deal, anyway, Ratchet, meet my friends Kayla, Charlotte, Carl, Matthew, Miranda and Tyler. Guys this is ratchet. And Ratchet, you better give me Frankie before you shake hands with them or I'll take that gun you're hiding and make your head look like Swiss cheese before opening you up and ripping your guts out.' Ella said sweetly.

'Wow Ella, you've changed!' I said passing Frankie over and stepping forwards to shake the shocked friend's hands.

When I reached Kayla, she put her hands on her hips, looked at me up and down and then said, 'dude, your hot!'

'Kayla!' Ella shouted.

'Like you haven't checked him out before!' Kayla replied.

'No, she's too busy staring at Ig,' I said.

The next thing I knew I was hanging upside down with Ella holding my ankles with one hand.

'Do you WANT me to crack your skull; I always wanted to know how tiny your brain really was!'

I shook my head and Ella let me go. I took a good look at her friends, Tyler had longish gold hair with mischievous blue eyes, I could tell he was a troublemaker, Carl and Matthew both had light brown hair, Carl had brown eyes and Matthew, man was he short, had light blue eyes. Miranda had purple hair and grey eyes, _GREY! How is that even possible!_ Charlotte had red hair, bright green eyes, and elven features, but Kayla, wow, she was hot, she had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and man, she was BEAUT-I-FUL. I could tell that she was the kind of girl who got the guy she wanted and every guy wanted.

'Ella, what are you holding?' Tyler asked.

'Frankie Stein.' Ella said simply.

'Frankenstein!' Matthew said.

'No, first name, Frankie, last name, Stein, Frankie Stein!' Ella said proudly.

Miranda asked, 'can we see him?'

'NO!' Ella and I shouted at the same time.

'Why not?' Kayla said.

Grabbing Frankie I replied instantly, 'you're welcome to but Frankie is gonna kill you.'

Ella caught on, 'Frankie only likes Ratchet and I, to look at her is gonna cost you your life.'

'How can a baby kill us? She's just human!' charlotte frowned.

Ella turned to me, 'you haven't shown them her yet have you?'

I smiled and said, 'I suppose she can't kill them at a distance?'

'No, she can only kill in a 2 meter radius, but if she sits up she can spit in their eyes, causing blindness.'

'You seem happy about that.'

'I am, my little angel can kill and she's only three months! Isn't that adorable!'

'Normally I would say no but seeing as though this is Frankie, totally, everything she does is always adorable!'

'Even if it's you she's killing?'

'I've gotten over that; she also invented that thing to keep me alive!'

'Are you gonna show them the baby or what?'

'Oh right,' I said standing back.

I put Frankie's hair behind her ears clearly showing off her choker. I lifted her up and watched her friend's shocked faces.

'This, my friends, is Frankie Stein.' Ella said.

*4 mins later*

After Ella's friends stopped gawking at Frankie, we explained that the bolts were just part of her choker, not her, and she was born like that.

'So what's been happening with you guys?' Ella asked.

'We're all moving to another school but we found out that we are all moving to the same high! Isn't that awesome! Too bad you and ratchet couldn't come,' Kayla said.

'Yeah sorry, we have to take care of Frankie and Max.' I said.

'Keep contact.'

'How?'

'Here's my number.'

'Thanks.'

'Call me'

And with that Kayla and her friends left.

'Let me guess, populars?' I said. Ella nodded.

'Oh look, Frankie's asleep, I guess that means we should go?' I asked.

'Okay, she really is adorable, isn't she?' Ella stated.

'Your friends didn't think so.'

'Ha-ha yeah,'

'Come on.'

We walked in the forest until Ella suddenly pulled up, I didn't see her do that though and suddenly I was falling. I clutched at a patch of grass but it tore away and I got flung backwards.

(Ella POV)

_Okay, so the cliff should be… here._ I stopped but Ratchet didn't see and went tumbling down. The cliff was 20 meters apart, impossible to grab hold of anything if you were in the middle of it, like Ratchet, and the bottom was full of broken glass and rocks so sharp just holding them and your hand will be cut off, and Ratchet was heading right for them, and he was holding Frankie.

(Ratchet POV)

There is a tree hanging out of the cliff! But to grab it means letting go of Frankie, instead I threw Frankie into the tree where she got stuck in the branches, while I was thinking, _at least SHE will live._

(Ella POV)

He saved Frankie! He could have let her die and save himself, but he chose her!

(Ratchet POV)

All of a sudden I was floating in mid-air. I looked up and saw Ella. I was about to ask how she is holding me up when I saw the 12 foot wings spreading from her back.

I am the cliffy master! Mwahahaha! Grr that is SO a word! Stupid computer. Yeah I understand that cliffy can also mean a joke. I did not mean it as a joke because that particular joke is lame.

You know what's worse? I'm going to spend a couple of chapters in the same place as chapter 1! Which means it will take a while for me to get back to this area of story! Mwahahaha!

My question: how many of you want to kill me? If you don't you will, after you see what happens.

Adios amigos!


	5. Ter Bortch, is he really that bad?

Maximum ride

Ter Bortch, is he really that bad?

Super late Christmas present!

I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, Dylan would never have been created. I think I'm most like angel, perfect little angel on the outside, evil little red thing on the inside (if you haven't guessed by now, I don't swear.). *gasp* apparently 'miggy' is actually a word! So is piggy, whose name starts with… I can't believe it! Percy Jackson!

(Iggy POV)

'Wha? Where, where am I?' I said groggily. I smelled antiseptic and panicked.

'Your, your awake!' someone said.

'Where am I!?' I shouted. That's strange, I could have sworn I had Velcro on my wrists, must not have.

'Hello James.' A familiar voice said.

'Ter Bortch! Where am I? Where is my flock? What are you doing here?'

'Jason, vhy don't you leaf us alone? I'm sure ze queen vill appreciate your company as de king is avay.' Ter Bortch said and I heard feet scurrying away as he whispered to me, 'It is not safe here, do you vant to go for a valk?'

'Spose, where to?' I whispered back, not sure if he could hear me or if this was a trap.

'Ze fields, ze gardens, ze labs, or ze place vhere dey keep all ze mutants? Your choice. They have surveillance cameras in all of dem but only the first dree can pick up sound.'

'I suppose the mutants it is then.'

'You haf to wear handcuffs though'

'Okay'

Soon my wrists and ankles were in chains and we walked slowly to the mutants. Ter Bortch kept walking ahead but always waited up for me. Eventually we stopped.

'Aren't you going to spread out your vings?' Ter Bortch said normally.

'Huh?'

'Your vings. Dey must be sore.'

Sighing as I Spread out my wings I replied, 'What has happened?'

'Do you just vant the simple version or the real version?'

'Real.'

'Vat is the last zing you remember?'

'Umm, Max and Angel were in a meeting with Doctor Gunther-Hagen.'

'Viz de flock, a guy called Dylan appeared and he was destined to be max's ozzer half, Fang vent avay and made his own gang viz a guy who heals instantly, we zink he was to replace Gazzy, a guy viz super sensory powers, to replace you, Max's clone, who now calls herself Maya, a Asian girl viz super strength, Nudge I zink, and a girl viz hypersonic speed for Angel. Finally dey got together and vent to Paris to defeat the doomzday group at their meeting. Gazzy and Angel vent underground to stop the bombs from detonating and destroying France. Gazzy and Angel vere running out of the tunnels and Angel tripped, Gazzy didn't notice and kept on running. All dey found vas a tattered, torn, pink sandal, exactly like the ones angel vas vearing, it vas 4 blocks avay and had blood on it.'

'So Angel is dead?'

'Zat's what everyone zinks, but a person dived in the severs, grabbed the unconscious Angel and escaped unharmed. A shard of metal flew through the air vhen ze building exploded and cut Angel's leg, her sandal dropped off a moment later.'

'Who saved her?'

'Me' was the reply. I choked.

'You? But you hate us! Why would you risk your life to save Angel?'

'I couldn't let her die visout ze truth being told but I still vonder, at vat cost?'

'What do you mean?' This was getting scary.

'I am in conflict. If I don't obey dem, I vill either die or be experimented on. If I do, I spend anozzer day with my family.'

'Family?' I asked.

'Can I trust you?'

I frowned. _What was so important? Why was Ter Bortch acting nice?_

'Please? Dere are only two ozzers I can truly trust, one can't help me for she is in ze same position, and one I can't tell anyzing to for she has a bad enuff life as it is, I don't vant to include her in anyzing else.' The plead in his voice was obvious.

'Okay, but can I trust you?'

'Yah, but I vill understand if you don't.'

The sad part, I believed him. I could tell the grief he hid behind his mask of hate, I always could. Something terrible has happened to him, or someone he loved, and it was unspeakable. Before I knew what I was doing, I said, 'I trust you.' _Did I really just say that?_

'I may haf treated you all horribly, but zat vas mainly out of jealousy. Give me your hand.'

I gave him my hand and he pulled it to feel something. It was feathers! No, a wing! It felt a lot like fang's wing but weaker, I could still sense it was black though, the feathers were more streamlined than anything I've ever felt, and I could tell they have never been whipped by wind.

'What? Who?' was all I could manage.

'Zat is my ving.'

'Yours?' I almost screamed.

'Yah, I haf vings too, but I vas never taught to fly though, vhen I heard you could fly I vas furious.'

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'I didn't vant to alert anyone zat I vas a mutant, you can understand zat. I was a failure, I couldn't fly, I can't smell, I can't taste, and I can't feel, and I haf to talk in dis stupid accent because if I speak in any ozzer accent no-one can hear me because my voice fails! I hate Arnold Swartzenager! I can't even pronounce his name!'

I couldn't help it, I had to know, 'I can hear grief in your voice, why?'

'I have to suffer knowing. Most people hate not knowing, but in truth it is vorse. Marion Janssen is in a lot of pain because of me. I know that Marion didn't vant to marry Caleb. He vas just ze first person to come along. Marion is now queen but queen M loved someone else but it vas banned for dem to be together so she married someone who didn't care about her loving someone else, Caleb. Who did queen M love? Me. It is forbidden for two directors to marry though or even fall in love so ve haf to keep it a secret. Marion also has vings. They are pure white, like pearls. Caleb too, his are yellow, black, red and blue. 19 years ago Marion had tvins, they vere both born viz my vings, not Marion's, so ve had to give them to ze school and make up stories of vhere ve found dem. 8 years later Marion and Caleb had tvins, dey vere going to be ze heirs to ze throne as dey looked like Caleb, zat vas our plan but ve vere going to hide dere vings but ended up putting dem in human houses. Dey both could read at two days so ve gave dem letters telling dem vhere ze ozzer vas but to only contact them in emergencies, and vhatever happened, never show anyone deir vings. 1 year later Marion and I had a little girl she has vhite vings like Marion and vould've been heir but she vas crawling around ze facility one day and people thought she vas an escaped mutant and shoved her in a cage. She is 10 but looks 5 because ze Galapagos tortoise got passed down. I pretend Caleb's kids are my own though. So Caleb, Marion, my tvins, Caleb's tvins, and Tabitha-Sarah are all in immense pain because of me, also hundreds of thousands of millions of mutants haf died because of me experimenting on dem. I feel the pain of every single one of dem.'

I patted his shoulder. Wow that was sad. And said 'I won't tell anyone.'

'Do you vant to see Angel?'

I nodded. These handcuffs were itchy. I grabbed the chain and all of a sudden the chain broke and dust was floating to the ground. I was trying to figure out how it happened then I realized I squeezed the metal chain so much the crumbled up into dust.

'What's happening to me?' I asked. I was terrified.

'You need to ask Nightwing zat. Tell her you got injected viz product immune. All I know is zat you have been in a coma for about 4 months.'

Feeling weak at the knees I asked, 'Can I see Angel now?'

*7 mins later*

We stopped outside a door and Roland Ter Bortch turned to me. 'I just thought you might like to know zat zat shard hurt Angel a lot, more zan expected.'

We walked inside and I heard someone turning around.

'Iggy!' a little girl shouted.

I ran and hugged Angel.

'Iggy?' Angel said, 'I miss your Iggy backs, can I have one?'

'Sure Ange,' I said and lifted her on my back.

She lifted her head on my shoulder and wrapped one of her legs around my waist, I waited for the other one to hop up when I realized the horrible truth, 'The shard cut one of your legs off.' I  
felt Angel nod and the tears soaking into my shirt.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

So sad, poor Angel. What do you think? Do you want to kill me? I would. Oh man its 41 mins after my bedtime see ya later!

I can't believe it! I have figured out Gazzy's and Angel's parents! I have a lot of plots in this story, try to keep up, my mum didn't.

Okay sooo…parent check:

Max: check Dr Martinez and Jeb

Fang: check not telling

Iggy: check I need to do research though, I've forgotten all I know is his name is James Griffiths

Nudge: check not telling

Gazzy: check not telling

Angel: check not telling

So I have figured out all their parents! Yay!

Adios amigos!


	6. Coping

Maximum Ride

Coping

I don't own nothing, not Maximum Ride, not the thing Iggy says about liars, not the Hunger Games where I got the name Finnic from cause Finick + Fnick = Finnic or anything that I accidently put in here that related to something else. Wow, I'm posting this because I found another "my immortal" it's called "dhe edventurs of soujiboy and loraxgurl" (the adventures of sharkboy and lavagirl) by **YOUAIFANGIRLSEVR369**

(Iggy POV)

We stood there for a moment, Angel in my arms crying her little heart out, me just hugging her.

'I am sorry, I tried to keep it attached but ve vere too busy running from ze explosions.' Ter Bortch said.

Suddenly Angel seemed exited, than confused. She looked at both me and Ter Bortch.

'I can read minds again!' she looked at Ter Bortch, 'what must I know so badly? You're hiding something from me, I can tell!'

'You'll get used to it.' I said.

'Ummm… Angel, I vill tell you everything if you don't read my mind, deal?'

Angel thought about it, 'deal!' she said shaking Ter Bortch's hand.

'I didn't know it was that easy!' I said.

'Angel, do you vant Iggy to hear this? I mean, it is a big thing to know, you might be embarrassed about it.'

'I'm sure. Though I will choose to tell anyone else.' Angel said.

I heard Ter Bortch spread out his wings and Angel gasped. Angel walked, oh who am I kidding, Angel hopped over, and I could tell she was feeling the wings.

'They're just like Fang's!' Angel exclaimed.

'One second Angel' he said and went over to the door and pressed a button. 'Ter Bortch speaking, could Queen Marion Janssen please report to room 7b? Over.'

Before Angel could ask what that meant, a phone rang.

'Hey, you're now officially on loudspeaker, how you're doing M?' Ter Bortch said.

'Hey yourself, who else in in the room and why did you want me?' a girls voice said.

'Only T.A.J und J.I.G und I'm telling ze story, dey already know about us and could you please bring Nala too?'

'Sure, love you!'

'What do you want?' Angel said.

'Marion Janssen, Nala und I vill tell you a few zings about you und also who your parents are.' Ter Bortch replied.

'My parents?' Angel said cautiously.

(Angel POV)

'Dey are not vat you expect dough,' he said as I lied on the bed and pulled the covers over me, I didn't want this Nala person to know my weakness.

'I don't care! They could be the worst, evil, non-caring people on the planet and I wouldn't care! They are my parents!' I protested.

'I hope you still zink zat vhen dey show you de truth.'

'Huh?' I said as the door opened and Marion Janssen walked in slowly followed by…

'Nudge!' I cried.

'I'm Nala, Nudge's clone, are you angel or have they made another clone?' she asked.

'N.N2, meet T.A.J, ze real Angel.' Ter Bortch said.

'Blind guy out of the loop here!' Do I have to say who that was?

'Oh! I didn't know they captured the real Iggy!' Nudge, I mean Nala, said surprised as she turned to Iggy.

'How did you know I was the real Iggy and didn't know about Angel?'

'Duh! Your clone is not blind!'

'So unfair, and wait, why aren't you rambling?'

'We clones and you originals are very different, from the beginning our personalities are very different, after a while if we aren't exterminated we start to look different too,' she said with a cheeky grin at Ter Bortch as Marion Janssen stifled a laugh, obviously an inside joke. 'We are simply failures, except for project Delta, F.F2 and A.C2 cause everyone knows how perfect they were.' She gave a pointed look at Ter Bortch as he looked away, another inside joke. 'When we were first created, it was impossible to tell us apart, even if we dye our hair, it immediately changed back to its original colour, after a couple of years though, as you can tell, we start to change.' Iggy coughed. 'After a while, my hair turned lilac, then a golden streak appeared on my fringe the day after and now my hair thinks this is my natural colour, so it won't let me dye it anything else. My eyes also changed from dark brown to light blue. Now how's that for rambling?'

'What are project Delta, F.F2 and A.C2? And what do N.N2, T.A.J and J.I.G mean? Why were you called here as well and last question, what do you mean "how perfect they WERE"?' I interrupted.

Nala laughed. 'Okay, easiest question first, N.N2, T.A.J and J.I.G, they are what you would call our codenames, or in my case my nickname, but first you must know something, in this facility there are no dog crates, the scientists think that we don't need special things to ourselves, so they made long cages that they shove way to many mutants into, it's more crowded for us but saves them more money and space, in my cage, we figured out our codenames sound kinda like words, and others sound cool just saying them, so now they are our nicknames, N.N2 is mine. Angel, you are T.A.J and Iggy, you are J.I.G, how did they figure out your codenames you ask? Well, Iggy, your real name is James Griffiths, but you call yourself Iggy, so technically your name is James "Iggy" Griffiths, the first letters of that are J, I, and G, so you become, J.I.G. The same occurs with everyone except Maximum Ride and all clones. Maximum was never named, so she is just MR and clones, well, N.N2 means Nudge Nala 2, because my real name is Nudge 2 but I call myself Nala. All clones have 2 at the end of their names.'

'Zat explains WHAT F.F2 und A.C2 are, dey are clones.' Ter Bortch said.

'Technically, project Delta is a clone too in the genetic material.' Nala said.

'When you said "how perfect they were" and "start to look different" it was an inside joke, what is it?' I said.

'In a moment, first you have to know the answers your first and last questions, A.C2 was Angel Chantelle 2, your clone, and F.F2 is Fang Finnic 2, Fang's clone, project Delta, well she was an experiment, Ter Bortch wanted to know if it was possible to create a clone with the D.N.A of two different mutants, it didn't work. Delta wasn't given a name so she doesn't have a codename. That, and the fact that only those two know about her,' Nala said pointing her thumb at Ter Bortch and the queen. 'The two mutants that were chosen for Delta were A.N.J or anj, as we call her, and you Iggy, because you are both powerful, smart, and important. We found out that while you can make clones of two different people, they don't automatically become your age and they have to be born like regular people. Anj decided to be the one to give birth to the clone. She couldn't help but name her Delta, but another powerful mutant escaped and took Delta with her, all this happened before the other whitecoats even knew about her. They don't know the code to our codenames and they don't know about Delta and we plan to keep it that way. Chantelle died a while ago trying to escape. Finnic was created a week ago. The inside joke is "how perfect they were" because they were the worst clones to ever be made, they looked different from the start. And they are either dead or going to die soon.' A miniscule tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

'But I saw Angel Chantelle 2 once and she looked exactly like me!' I said.

'Let me explain, Half of delta is exactly like Iggy, but the other half is exactly like A.N.J, though her hair is pitch black, underneath is strawberry blonde, when she was born, the mutant who took her away, she has the power to make any kind of jewellery or cloths out of leaves, she said she kinda looked like Frankenstein so she started calling the baby Frankie Stein. When she escaped and took Frankie with her, she said she would look after her and pretend that she wasn't a clone by not calling her Delta. Finnic well he likes to wear pure snow white and his hair is the exact same colour, so is his wings, and yes, which is natural. The opposite of your Goth fang. He is not emo because he doesn't cut himself on purpose, so he is Goth. Goths only wear black. His eyes are also pure white, like he doesn't have any pupils or colour in them. And like your Iggy, he can't see.' Nala said.

'Vhich explains vhy he's going out wiz you,' Ter Bortch muttered, then Marion elbowed him and Nala stiffened.

'Wait, so Fang's clone and Nudge's clone are dating?' Iggy said amused.

'Yeah, so anyone else find zat disturbing and unnatural?' Ter Bortch said.

I decided to tease Nala about this as well, 'so have you kissed yet?'

'No!' she cried.

Marion joined in, 'yeah and that's why I am hiding the footage of you two making out from the other scientists for you.'

'Liar, liar, pants on fire' I said.

'Though if your pants are on fire, being a liar becomes less important.' Iggy said and suddenly we were all laughing, even Nala.

LOL, so next chapter is with the original flock and fang's gang, minus the real Iggy and Angel of course.

Suggestions?

The other day I was this close to being cruel and name Holden's girlfriend Toyota, like you didn't want to.

Adios amigos!

P.S. I know I didn't, well Nala didn't, explain the angel Chantelle thing about how she looked exactly the same as angel when they saw eachother but at the same time looked exactly different, next time we're here I'll explain it.

P.P.S. I know angel's parents weren't mentioned in this chapter so don't comment on it! Ditto.


End file.
